Call The Doc,They Got Adommy Fever
by xxEmoElmoxx
Summary: Adamand Tommy had a troubled past that had unfortunalty eneded but know that past has come back,Even hotter then before,The type of hotness you get durring a fever,Call your doc for and appoinment because ima give you the biggest adommy fever in the world


YAY! MY FIRST ADOMMY FIC! HERE WE GO! (Oh check out a vid on youtube the names ****Adam and Tommy CM2 Lick***

Fever

Tommy's Pov

January 13,2012

I was in my car driving towards allisons house to pick her up,I asked her out 2 years ago and she said yes then on are third date we already had made love,I love her so much that nothing can change that,Except me and adam...But i have to forget him its done im with allison know and hes with drake hard because before i was with allison and he met drake we knew eachother and one night we were at this party are friend daniela had thrown and we got wasted and had sex then we woke up and hadn's spoken for months until he came to my house and we made out and dated for 2 months then i caught him in bed with allison and then it was over THEN allison talked to me and we got along again then i asked her out on September 19 2010 at the hard rock in hollywood, were dating and its been to long ass only thing keeping me and adam together and talking is that night 2 years ago before me and allison.

I pulled up infront Allisons house and got out i knocked on her door and she opened it."Hey baby",I kissed her and the pulled away."You ready?","Yeah lets go",I went to her side of the car and opened the door for her and she just smiled at me,I got into my side of the car and drove off.I had my hand on the shift and she put her hands on top of my hand and then slid it to my inner thingh and placed it there i looked at her and we got to the resturant i was taking her to we sat down inside and ordered are drinks,We both ended up getting the waitress came back with are drinks we ordered are food and we were eating in no less then a minute.

"I missed you it was a long week without you tommy","I know but my parents missed me so i had to see them",''I guess,What do you want to do after this?'',''I want to take you to your house again'',''Are you seriouse?'',''Yeah while were there take you up stairs set you down on the bed and well...You know'',''I like the sound of that'',''You have to get it first to like it baby'',''Well i cant wait",Once we were done we stayed there a while to catch up because it was a long a week,Then i took her home and we went upstairs then started kissing fiercly.

(Lets give them privacy please so mind you own buizz)

Next day

Adam's Pov

January 14 2012

I was at home relaxing in my bed.I got rid of ,I mean it was so easy i just had to find a guy and get in bed with him and make sure drake comes in while were...You know what.I know it sounds bad but i needed to get rid of him he was insane everyday it was getting drunk and banging and i want someone who can give me love not just beers and sex.I got up and grabbed my black shirt and some dark tight pants plus my black vans and my tooth necklas and car keys then headed towards allisons house to see if she was home.I wanted someone to talk to,I pulled up in front of her house and got outside of the and alli had a big history on idol and after flirted alot on idol and then we dated a little while while i was with tommy and we had sex in bed one night then tommy walked in and we were did it again last week the night before i got in bed with her and then tommy came back form his parents house then we promised it would never happen,were just friends.

I knocked on her door and she answered."Hey",''Hey adam'',I kissed her cheek and hugged her i couldn't resist on moving my hand to her ass and squeezing it,She pulled away hard and hit my chest,"We talked about this adam,Dont do that again",''Fine you got'',''Just come in'',''Hey...Ummmm...Is tommy here by any chance'',''Last time i saw him was last night'',''Goody he gets to do you but i cant'',''He my boyfriend adam so just shut up please'',''Relax i was kidding i know you 2 love eachother i mean 2 years is a long ass time'',''I know ummm come in i actually am glad you came over i need to show you something,Follow me upstairs..And no its not what you think it is'',We went upstairs she pulled out a black nice sexy dress that was starpless,Fuck yeah it was hot,''Woah,Try it on'',''Alright'',A minute later i was already turned on as she came out with the dress on...''I like it'',''Im gonna wear it tommorow tommy left his parents house they made plans to come and meet me'',''Nice baby i like it'',''Thanks adam'',She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then a smile and went back to the bathroom,I loved how she looked in it,She was beautiful,But what you didnt know was that i want tommy...Badly then i saw him walk in threw the door,''Adam what are you doing here?'',He sat next to me,''She wanted to show me something she was gonna wear to meet your parents'',''Ohhhh so ummm hows it going you still singing?'',''Yeah''.

Tommy's Pov

Allison came out of the bathroom and we both stood up and adam went downstairs once he did i grabbed allison and kissed her,''Why?'',''Because i wanted him to see the dress'',''Alright'',We went downstairs,''Hey ummm im gonna hed home i really liked the dress alli-kat it looked nice'',''Thanks actually im going to shower ill text you later'',She went upstairs again and i followed adam to his car once he got in he pulled down his window and i leaned forward and poked my head in threw it a little,''It was a while since i saw you'',''Yeah'',''Is there something you want to say?'',''Yeah...I want to do something we had done before more than once'',''What?'',He leaned forward and kissed me then i couldn't resist but to stick me tounge in his mouth the samw way we did in the AMAS and i pulled away.''I missed doing that tommy'',''I missed that to'',We both smiled,''Ill see you soon adam'',''Alright'',He gave me a peck on the lips and drove off...Im Totally Fucked...


End file.
